


Fresh Bond

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Seeker Trines, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: The bonding of Elite Trine and the days right after.How much can melding your spark with someone else's change in your helm? The anwser is, alot.
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Fresh Bond

"So... what are we supposed to do?" Skywarp asked, looking expectantly at the other two seekers, having always seen them as smarter than himself.

"Apparently," Thundercracker replied, his voice soft yet anticipating. "We bare our sparks and the rest happens on its own."

"How can there be no failsafe to something as significant as this?" Starscream muttered.

They could all tell the blue mech was trying very hard not to sigh. "Because sparks would rather be joined than separate and bonding accidentally wouldn't be a bad thing with that outlook."

"Yeah, yeah, 'til all are one, let's give ourselves up to Primus," the tri-coloured seeker grumbled, yet couldn't help the genuine smile creeping onto his face.

Silence fell between them for a moment as they all thought one last time about what they're about to do. About how they're going to co-join the very esances of their beings, irreversably, forever.

But they did want to be together forever. What better way than becoming one?

Thundercracker was first to open his chestplates and brilliant light filled the room. Skywarp was mesmerized by the beauty of his lover's spark. Starscream was acutely aware of what an act of trust this is. They could kill him so easily at this very moment.

Skywarp followed suit and Starscream, after a nanoklik of hesitation, did as well.

And, for what could be a second or hours, they became one being, their thoughts and feelings synchronized to the deepest nooks and crannies of their consciousness. Their thoughts were his thoughts and their frames were his frames and their sparks was his one, shared spark. It felt right. It felt more right than anything they'd ever done before.

The moment faded and they were individuals again. 

~Holy scrap.~ Skywarp thought and they all heard it.

~I can't even describe that sensation.~ Starscream mused.

~Oh Pit, I can hear them!~ Thundercracker realised.

~Holy scrap!~ Skywarp thought-yelled once again.

They all wore excited grins and looked eachother in the optics as they understood eachother on a fundamental level without words. Without the need to even look at eachother. It was new qnd unbelievable and a curiosity that probably originated from Starscream shot a million questions about what else can they do with this.

They all knew he'll make the move when Skywarp tackled his two trinemates onto the berth and the laugh that bubbled from his vocalizer was insanely infectious.

~We're bonded now!~ Skywarp stated the obvious.

~Yes.~ both Starscream and Thundercracker agreed.

They fell asleep, less alone than they ever had been.

\-----

When Starscream awoke the next morning, his first semi-conscious thought was to get up and go to work, like he usually does.

But a longing bloomed in his spark the moment that thought finished forming. He didn't want to exit Thundercracker's embrace around his waist and cockpit. He wanted to be as physically close to Thundercracker as possible, better yet, he wanted their sparks to occupy the very same point in space.

~I don't wanna get up either.~ he heard Thundercracker's voice in his processor. Or, perhaps, more accurately, in his spark.

~Always trying for the specifics, huh?~ the blue seeker mused. Starscream wasn't sure the other meant to broadcast that one, but from his earlier research, he concluded it was likely he didn't and this will happen alot at first, as they, for lack of a better term, re-learn to be individuals after literally smooshing their very sparks together.

~You really read scientific articles about this?~ came from the trinemate currently cuddling him, simultaniously exasparated and amused.

~What did you expect?~ he replied, actually trying to forward his thoughts to him now. 

When doing so, it almost felt like he was brushing the other's spark with his own. He drowned himself in that... mindscape, just for a moment. He could feel his self, the essance of his being pulsing, almost crackling like a never-ending fire, in his chassis, as he always had. 

But then there was was something like an ocean of calm, it's gentle waves acting almost like its soul purpose was keeping others content. Thundercracker. He could sense what he could only describe as squirming from the blue seeker in acknowledgement. He knew Starscream was paying attention to him at the moment.

~Yours is... like a burning fire, burning passion, fueling its frame to live just by sheer force of will, no matter how impossible it might be to continue.~ his trinemate described.

~Wow. Are you always this poetic?~ Starscream joked, even though he was sure the other could feel just how the comment stroked his ego.

~Comes with the field.~ Thundercracker replied. The tri-coloured seeker didn't need to guess what he meant. Right now, subtlety didn't exist between the three of them, as the intended meaning was only slightly less telegraphed than the actual sentance.

Skywarp was more fuzzy at the moment, probably due to being in recharge. But it was... like a faint electric buzz. Full of energy. Bursting with excitement just to live. It fit Skywarp, to be honest, just like Thundercracker's fit him.

It made sense, in Starscream's processor.

~You like when you can explain things.~ the blue seeker commented as he pressed a kiss to the back of his trinemate's helm.

~I do.~ he agreed.

\-----

They spent their first day as bonded not leaving eachother's side for even half a nanoklik. They were always touching, either holding servos or leaning against eachother, or wrapping one's arm around another's waist or shoulders.

They knew they needed to step apart eventually, but at this time the call of their sparks to be together was too strong.

Eventually they tried for just being in the same room (it was hard at first but became bearsble eventually). Part of it might've been that they still hear 99% of eachother's thoughts, so it was hard to feel alone.

Not to say they didn't cuddle and pet eachother and kiss. They did that alot, actually. More than they did before bonding, probably because the shared mindscape was like an echo chamber for desire.

The shared thoughts also had things that some of them saw as downsides, while others did as an absolute win.

Lkke when Skywarp was concieving a prank that consisted of dumping pink glitter on Starscream and--

"I heard that!" said seeker said, out loud just to spite him further.

~That's cheating.~ the purple-black mech grumbled, mock-offended.

~I literally could not tune it out.~ Starscream deadpanned. 

~I suppose we're immune to pranks until we learn to control it.~ Thundercracker chipped in.

~We actually can't keep anything secret from eachother for a while.~ Starscream realised and the twinge of horror from him was palpable. It felt like his fire dying down for a split nanoklik. 

~That's because we trust eachother not to rat our trinemates out, or to blackmail, and to be understanding with the truth, or whatever it is that's frightening you at the moment.~ Thundercracker reassured, his spark pushing the feeling of calm/trust/love into Starscream's spark, and Skywarp's by proxy, like tides.

It felt like magic. He wanted to savor the presence of Thundercracker forever.

He wrapped his servos around the blue mech, their third joining them soon after. He knew they knew he liked the sentiment and they assured it's okay to enjoy some adoration (just look at Screamer!) from his trine, or really anyone.

They all wanted their bonded to feel as loved as mechly possible.

\-----

It was strange to Skywarp, when Starscream could focus enough to go back to his lab work and the purple-black seeker could not only hear the science-y thought process, but also fully understand it. The chemist's knowledge was now partly his, when the other seeker summoned it to the forefront of his mind.

He felt smarter than he ever did.

Similiar happened with Thundercracker, as he wrote his playwrights (who were lately focused on romance, to noone's surprise), when he temporarily understood how pacing action works, how to rise stakes throughout a story, how to build tension--

TC must've caught him in the thinking as he sent over ~Your mind is fascinating, too. You work so intuitively, more than Star and completely opposite to me.~ There was a pause before he mused, probably now more to himself, ~I can now write two other personality types almost as well as my own!~

Skywarp almost chuckled. Leave it to TC to treat everything like an inspiration for art.

It was adorable, just like Starscream being the exact opposite, needing to argument everything with facts. They were both nerds in their own ways.

Skywarp loved them.

\-----

They went to a bar that night.

Skywarp, as usual, chatted away with other patrons, while Starscream and Thundercracker sat somewhere further from attention, talking with eachother instead. 

But, of course, they, voluntarily or not, listened in on the purple-black seeker. 

"Oh, and I finally bonded!" Skywarp told the heavy-frame grounder proudly.

"Congratulations, mech!" the other replied. "Which beauty is it? The quiet blue one, or the tocking bomb red one?"

"First off, they have names. It's Thundercracker and Starscream," he said, mildly annoyed. "Secondly, it's both."

The look on the big mech's face shifted from happy to disgusted in a single nanoklik. "What? Ew, that's fragged up. Wrong. You can't bond to two mechs!"

Thundercracker felt Skywarp's spark shift from a gentle buzz to thundering storm, Starscream's spark shift from a gentle, warm flame to a burning housefire. He caught the other two musing his own spark was as if it froze over.

The two pissed trinemates walked over to the afthead, their wings hiked in a show of agression and dominance. Skywarp mirrored the position as well.

"Are we gonna have a fragging problem?" Starscream hissed as he leaned to stare the seated heavy-frame into the optics. "Because if you made my beloved feel hurt again, I will tear off your dirt-licking glossa and stuff it up your exhaust pipe," he threatened, tone cold yet burning with desire for revenge.

The mech must've been all bark no bite, because he easily backed away. 

The three proceeded to push acceptance/love/safe at eachother, each bringing the others down from the protective high.

None of them would let anyone hurt their trine.

\-----

Starscream woke with a shriek of terror.

Snow, ice, it was so cold, so cold, he was so lost, he was so alone--

He felt a presence right in the very core of his being. Two loving mechs.

And they were lying beside him, too. Both roused from their sleep, looking at him with concern.

He didn't need to tell them, they already knew.

Both shifted so that they were on his either side and wrapped him tightly in a tangle of limbs. Safe/love/calm/protected/over, they pushed at him through their bond. 

And he broke. And drips of coolant trailed down his face.

They held onto him tighter and he clinged back, as if his life depended on it.

And he wasn't in an unforgiving snowstorm, but in his berth in his apartment. He wasn't cold anymore, he was warmed by his lovers' frames.

And he wasn't alone. 

He would never be again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, this is just me loving Elite Trine fluff and the concept of sparkbonds. It's strangely romantic, you know?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot thingy! ^^


End file.
